


A Fair Affair

by Dzuljeta



Series: X-mas? Xmas? Christmas! [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, No Smut, Pete's World, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose is stuck inside Pete's World with the Doctor nearby... Only he is not the Doctor at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**A Fair Affair**

**1.**

John Smith , known in certain fields as The  Doctor, has only needed to read the article once to understand something fishy was going on. The wealthy Tyler family claimed to have found their long-lost daughter.

"I think the girl has fooled them into believing she was their daughter. Right to the point they have proclaimed her the heiress to the Vitex enterprise!"

His friend Jack shook his head. "Daughter or no daughter, Rose is gorgeous! I'd be the first in line to get to know her better."

"Better, eh?" John rolled his eyes at him, understanding the true meaning behind his words all too well.

"You could try entering the yearly Christmas ball they keep organising!" Jack looked at him, excited. "Maybe you'll even get to talk to her!"

"I don't care about these things, let alone meeting some shady strangers!"

"Don't be daft. You are going to need to go somewhere, instead of brooding at home all by yourself! Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone there," his friend winked at John.

"I'd need to find a reason to be allowed in there, in the  first place! I am but a writer."

"You are a great writer. The only thing your works lack are some steamy sex scenes. Maybe once you enter the Tyler ball, you would get inspired to write some, perhaps even with the character inspired by Rose herself!"

Jack couldn't know how close to the truth he has been.

* * *

 

The first time his eyes met hers, John's initial impression about her began to falter. The moment Rose gave him her tongue-touched smile, he was lost.

"What is it? Have you lost your way? Could I help you, mister Smith?"

He gulped. Of course, she had to know who he was!

“I guess I should go."

Rose grabbed him by the hand. "You musn't! In fact, today's the day I'm presenting my boyfriend to everyone. Please, stay! It's important to me," she smiled at him expectantly. "Having a writer in our party is an honour!"

“I wasn’t aware someone so high up the social ladder-” he eyed her with open disdain - “would know of someone so poorly advertised.”

Rose sighed at him, insulted. “It seems you are just like everyone around me. It was stupid of me to think differently.”

The Doctor could feel a wave of disillusion coming from her and felt a pang of guilt hitting him. This woman, she can’t have done any of the things jealous people kept blaming her for! She couldn’t!

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “It’s not my place to judge anyone.”

Rose smiled at him kindly. “You deserve a second chance, John. As does everyone. But a third chance might never come.”

He understood.

“Shouldn’t you be elsewhere? Communicating with other guests? Preparing to meet your boyfriend?”

“You have arrived awfully late, John. I have already done a fair amount of communicating,” she spoke tensely.

“Oh. Yes. Sorry about that. I, er, did not mean to come here at all,” he admitted.

“I’m glad you did,” she smiled. “People are still seeing me as someone who has fooled Pete and Jackie Tylers into believing I was their daughter. As do you,” she noticed bitterly.

“I don’t know what to think any more. Shouldn’t your boyfriend be here by now?” He changed the topic hurriedly.

Rose gulped. “There’s no boyfriend to speak of.”

John eyed her questioningly.

Rose exhaled. “I have only come up with it to make them all shut up,” she shrugged, uncomfortable.

The Doctor looked at her knowingly. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“I know. They are going to eat you alive, unless you come up with something, Rose.”

She addressed him barely above a whisper, uncomfortable. “Could you help me?”

John eyed her doubtfully. “You don’t know me. I don’t know you. It’s not going to work out!”

“Please?”

The man did not need to know asking him to play her date has been Rose’s plan all along.

“Why me?”

“Because we have been talking for long enough to make people stare at us,” she blushed. “I promise, I’ll give you anything you want for your help!”

He beamed at her. “Give me your love.”

“Does this mean you agree?” She eyed him expectantly.

“Yes.”

“Thank you, thank you!” She wrapped her arms around him.

John did not move away. “I hope this won’t cause you trouble, Rose.”

“For as long as you stay with me, I’m safe,” she muttered.

The Doctor nodded, thoughtful. “Why would anyone want to harm you?”

Rose sighed, but did not get a chance to continue.

* * *

 

“Sweetheart! Is this man your chosen one?” Jackie looked at him warily. “Our guests are running out of patience!”

The daughter smiled at John sweetly. “Forgive her.”

“It’s all right,” he said. “I’m John. John Smith.”

Jackie was terrified. “That’s it? No title? No additional names?”

John looked at her understandingly. “I am a lord in disguise. My names and titles are supposed to remain secret for the time being. Could you keep this information from everyone?”

“Does my daughter know?”

“I do, Mum.”

“Does my daughter marrying into nobility mean-”

“Not a word, Mrs Tyler! Not even to your husband!”

Jackie took them both by the hand. “Look here, everyone! This is John Smith, my daughter’s husband-to-be!”

* * *

 

“John? I love your books! Might I get your autograph?”

The Doctor looked at the woman with a tense smile. He has met her more times than he has met any other of his 'fans'. It seemed the woman was following him everywhere.

“Hello. I believe I have already signed several copies of my book for you.”

He looked at Rose, his eyes asking for help. She did not need to even start talking.

“Hi, I’m afraid this is not the right time, sweetheart,” Jack Harkness pulled her away from the daughter and the Doctor.

John sighed in relief.

“Do you know these people?” Rose asked.

“Jack is my best friend. I swear, I didn’t know he was coming!” Strangely, all the writer could think of was keeping Rose away from Jack.

“What about the woman?”

“Reinette finds me everywhere. I don’t know what to do. This woman keeps imagining she can do whatever she pleases whenever she meets me, whether it’s entering personal space or simply flirting with me endlessly.”

Rose smiled. “You are too kind to send her away?”

He shrugged, uncomfortable. “I tried, yet she keeps returning.”

“I can ask security to kick her out, at the very worst,” Rose offered.

“No, there’s no need. Jack’s with her,” the Doctor assured her. “I’m much more interested in your request, Miss Tyler. Why did you want me to pose as your boyfriend?”

“I… I…” Rose grew uncomfortable, running out of options. “I need to pretend I’m not available. Not to any man only looking for my fame or money.”

“Sounds reasonable,” he agreed. “I hope this ‘boyfriend’ thing is a one-time occasion?”

“I hope not,” she bit her lip anxiously. “Please, could you pretend at least until the guests leave, for me?”

John nodded. He did not have any immediate plans, after all. “ _Allons_ - _y_ , Rose Tyler!”

The girl was on the point of fainting after having heard this. She was aware bits of the Doctor were likely to come out at one time or other, but it has affected her greatly. “Doctor,” she breathed.

He eyed her worriedly. “Do you need a doctor? Are you not well?”

Rose composed herself. The Doctor would never forgive her if she reminded him of his past before the time was right.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?’

She nodded, even if all Rose wanted was seeing her Time Lord Doctor in front of her. “Yes.”

“You don’t look so well to me,” he spoke quietly.

Rose’s eyes travelled to Jackie. The mother has almost spilt out the secret of his true identity to him.

Luckily, the occupation the TARDIS has given him has allowed the occasional use of ‘the Doctor’ in his work.

The Doctor was now known as a writer, one whose fame has risen up in no more than in a couple of weeks.

The several people aware of his true identity were his friend Jack Harkness, his potential bride Rose Tyler (the title coming from none other than the Captain himself) and her family.

This Christmas has promised to be nothing like the one from last year, that much was for certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_This Christmas has promised to be nothing like the one from last year, that much was for certain._

**A Fair Affair**

**2.**

The unwelcome tension between them must have been apparent to the party's guests, because more and more people have begun whispering and eyeing the supposed couple suspiciously.

  
Rose panicked. Any minute now, the Doctor could express the wish to leave the party and then, every tiny effort of the few people aware of this spectacle would go to waste. She knew, or she has at least hoped Jack has read the Doctor's notes and could understand the constant urging of the TARDIS correctly.

Jack has decided to take the wheel into his hands, his look finding something akin to encouragement in Jackie Tyler's concerned expression.

“John. Miss Rose. We wouldn't want your lie to be discovered, would we?”

Both Rose and the Doctor have glared at him, even if for completely different reasons.

Jack Harkness grinned at the two smugly, proud of Rose's ability to keep a straight face, even if it was obvious to him she'd rather be having the real Time Lord by her side.

The one time the Doctor has found Jack only to ask for his help has proven to be quite an opportunity to get the stubborn Time Lord and Rose together at last, even if the alien hasn't originally been planning this part. It was clear to Jack Harkness he would not be able to forgive himself for not trying.

Crossing dimensions and finding Rose Tyler has proven to be incredibly easy, with every other article in gossip magazines having what to say about her or about her family. It has taken him almost no time to find the Tyler mansion. Jackie Tyler has almost seemed relieved about meeting someone from the world that has been her one true world for so long.

To Rose, it has been an awakening. Finally, someone from her past has arrived! Finally, someone was going to understand at least some of what this life inside the wrong world has been for her...

“The Doctor is in trouble, Rosie,” Jack has gone straight to the point. “Could you try and spread the word about a writer called John Smith? He is supposed to be someone widely known in certain circles.”

The fair girl did not doubt about the man’s true identity for a second. She has only ever met _one_ John Smith in her life.

“What can I do to help him?”

“His novels, I mean the ones written by the man the TARDIS has come up with, should catch everyone's attention, or so I have understood. All they truly lack is sex,” Jack grinned at her.

“Some promotion would do wonders,” he eyed Jackie flirtatiously.

“Of course, Rose, this _human_ stage is only temporary for him,” Jack met panic in Rose's eyes. “In fact, I think we must all meet and discuss the details,” his voice allowed no objection.

This was how Rose's life has changed, the novels of the new author having found their place in the hearts of the eager readers almost at once.

* * *

 

There she was, faking a relationship with the one they have never had a proper couple relationship to begin with...

“Let's go,” he whispered, looking at Rose worriedly. She was supposed to hide every trace of her previous life with the Doctor away, because they were heading straight to the girl's room right now.

  
Of course, Jack has found himself a reason to leave them alone, even if it meant spending time with the incredibly famous and equally vain Reinette Poisson, who has taken his attention and compliments as something completely natural.

Rose froze at the door, knowing that only her public declaration of their relationship was going to save them from yet another flood of dirty rumours.

John was nowhere as tense. “You are supposed to be my future bride, Rose. Remember that and smile.”

She entered her room and exhaled in relief, remembering she has hidden every visible trace of the Doctor away with utmost care, however hard it has been. “I... I hope this won't be our last meeting, given that we are a couple,” Rose spoke dubiously.

“Hopefully not,” John smiled. “Assuming your family are not against our meetings.”

“Mum's really excited. She has read your works multiple times, John,” Rose smiled back.

The man shrugged. “Have you forced her to read them?”

Rose bit her lip. Jackie has read the books, that much was true. Yet no matter how many times the girl has tried to convince Mum the novels have been written by John Smith, who was a different person entirely, the older Tyler could not stop trying to find the Doctor in them.

“The thing is,” John confessed, “I don't remember the writing process. It's as if the words have been writing themselves.”

Rose smiled, uncomfortable. “Are you always so shy?”

He rolled his eyes. “On the contrary. Jack says I should stop behaving like a vainglorious idiot at times.”

The girl was once again reminded this man was not her Doctor. “You are exaggerating,” she assured him kindly.

John Smith turned his eyes away. “I wouldn't be so sure you'd say so after a month of seeing me every day. Hell, make it a couple of weeks!”

Rose gulped. A couple of weeks, she has only needed to suffer having the not-really-Doctor by her side for approximately two weeks more. Jack Harkness was set on his plan to only introduce Rose to John on an occasion which would not cause any additional suspicion to those determined to find the Doctor and remove him and his well-doings off this universe for good.

Rose knew the Doctor has already been used to dealing with all kinds of monsters, but this was absolutely terrifying. When Jack has explained her the situation, it has sounded nowhere as frightening. Now, with only this unfamiliar John Smith by her side, nothing seemed real any more.

Everything the girl could hope for now was the Doctor returning back to himself with his mind undamaged.

All the Captain has told her was that the time the Doctor has set for himself to keep his Time Lord essence away was uncertain. A week, perhaps two…

Rose has kept her hopes up, infinitely thankful to Jack Harkness for keeping the notorious pocket watch with the Doctor’s true essence away from her. She believed, no, she _knew_  she wouldn't be able to resist forcing the Doctor out before the time was right.

If anything, keeping herself away from her supposed 'fiancé' was already driving her crazy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 

 _Rose has kept her hopes up, infinitely thankful to Jack Harkness for keeping the notorious pocket watch with the Doctor’s true essence away from her. She believed, no, she_ __knew_ _ _she wouldn't be able to resist forcing the Doctor out before the time was right._

_If anything, keeping herself away from her supposed 'fiancé' was already driving her crazy._

* * *

 

 

**A Fair Affair**

 

**3.**

 

The girl has sent him a cautious look. She knew one tiny mistake could break the entire spectacle apart and that was something she could not allow herself to do. Rose did not think she could ever forgive herself, if something went wrong.

It has all been carefully discussed, almost every possible negative or risky event which might happen during the time the Doctor had to unknowingly play the role of an unaknowledged writer from some unfamiliar place.

The 'unfamiliar' part was now quite the contrary, which hasn't happened to be anywhere as appealing as first expected.

Not with some rich fangirls always happening to be wherever John has chosen to be, their fame and connections opening the doors to any place, this Christmas party included.

Luckily, John preferred her company to that of that Reinette woman. “I think we should play we are a couple more openly than this,” he suggested. “ _This_ should at least keep people like Reinette away from us, at least for the time being!” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Rose shook her head, staring at him. “Are you serious? It's not brother and sister we're trying to portray! Besides, we're inside my room. I don't think anyone can see us,” she giggled.

“Oh. Perhaps you're right,” he has pulled her right into the middle of the crowd. As the party has been taking place for quite a while before John arrived, the majority of the guests have already had enough to feel, look and behave slightly tipsy, at the very least.

“By the end of the party, these people would be sloshed, I think,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Yep!” Rose grinned at him, no longer expecting for something like a passionate snog to happen between them. After all, Jack has meaningfully informed her John avoided writing sex, not that that has mattered to her. All she wanted was to keep his secret safe, using whichever means necessary...

“Is this what you were having in mind, Rose?” He has addressed her slowly, pulling her into the kind of a passionate snog she has never experienced before.

Rose was glad he was still holding her firmly by the time their lips and tongues were no longer connected in... in-

“Pretty... Pretty much, yeah,” she muttered into him, trying to pretend she couldn't hear the wild clapping of appreciation by the eager onlookers.

John could see Rose was stunned, if not shocked by this unexpected outburst.

“Maybe you'd like for us to leave?” He suggested shyly.

She blinked at him, uncertain. “I don't know.”

Her doubtful look has only fuelled up John's wish to continue sweeping Rose off her feet further. She was so beautiful...

“Or we could proceed, if only to confirm to them we are serious about our intention to- to get married?” The entire concept of marriage was looking like some insanity to him. At the very same time, there and then, John was sure she, Rose Tyler, was someone he was ready to take that step with. He did not know where these weird thoughts were coming from. He has only met this woman hours ago! Not only that, but he had been determined to think of her as if she was nothing else but a money hunter!

“They are still staring at us,” Rose was sure her face was still burning with delight, shame and excitement.

“That's a good thing, considering we want to keep our _betrothed_ game going,” John assured her, his even reasonable voice forcibly taking her out of her reverie.

Rose sighed at him sadly. Has this been all it was for him? A favour for a stranger?

It seemed John Smith understood her disillusion. “Look, Rose... I'm not doing this to help you, not entirely. The life of a writer is actually a very ordinary one! I needed a distraction,” John admitted, uncomfortable. “What could possibly be better than snogging the woman of your dreams?” He blushed.

Rose's hand, almost prepared to land onto his face, has landed down by her side. “You mean... Doctor... I mean, John-”

“I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” he admitted quietly. “I feel like I have known you forever,” John spoke excitedly. “I have never thought love at first sight was actually a thing,” his flow of words has stopped the moment he saw Rose was on the point of tears. She could not allow herself to fall for John, she-

“Have I said something wrong?” John Smith eyed her sincerely. “I know, my words might sound extremelly silly to you, with the potential line of suitors likely only waiting to get a chance to seduce you...

“To seduce my money, you mean,” Rose spoke evenly. “I am still waiting for you to continue with kissing me,” she winked at him. Whatever this was, however wrong it might have been in so many levels, the girl understood there was no way she could stop now.

Rose spared a look towards Jack, because maybe some things have truly been forbidden? All she has got in return was two trumbs up.

This has been all the encouragement she needed, not once looking at Jackie for her approval, knowing her mum was supporting her choices no matter what. Right at this moment, playing a couple in front of everyone has appeared to be the best possible choice for both of them.

Rose knew the sudden admission of feelings was not something ever to be expected from the Doctor. Kissing her has been out of the question completely. All she could do was take what she could get, however guilty she might be feeling afterwards...

John Smith, however, seemed to be almost burning with excitement. “Maybe we should slow down?” He offered, secretly expecting of the girl to object to the offer.

“Shut up and kiss me, yeah?” Some sensible part of Rose's has kept reminding her she should not head for this questionable affair with John so easily and quickly, because it was likely this was only going to end up badly for both of them.

But maybe, _maybe_ the Doctor was not going to hate her for this when it was all over? If anything, she was determined to keep him around for longer still, even if that meant more pretending. But was this it? Has he only been pretending because of her request, or has there been something more? Has there only been John, or has the Doctor also been there somewhere?

Slowing down was completely out of the question all of a sudden, and Rose could not make herself feel sorry for this.

Christmas has been a magical time, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of Reinette, I'm sorry.

**Previously...**

_Slowing down was completely out of the question all of a sudden, and Rose could not make herself feel sorry for this._

_Christmas has been a magical time, after all._

  


**A Fair Affair**

**4.**

  


“John, I-” Rose gulped. “I'm sorry for putting you through this.”

“Don't worry, Rose. I enjoy this show of ours much more than I know I should,” he admitted.

She sighed in relief, wishing for the Doctor to return, now more than ever.

As John has suspected, the guests were drinking more and more as the evening went on.

Rose shook her head. “I don't think we must stay here for much longer, yeah?”

The _writer_ nodded at her. “I think your mum would disapprove of your disappearing with me? Causing trouble is not what I do,” he muttered, suddenly realising that for Rose, he was ready to do anything.

“Let's return into my chamber?” The suggestion has left her lips before she could stop herself. “I- I mean-”

She blushed.

He grinned, excited. “ _Allons-y_!”

Rose's reaction was immediate. Luckily, the shock was gone from her face as soon as it appeared.

John Smith appeared to be just as surprised about having uttered such a phrase. He has never done such an inexplicable thing before, as far as he could remember!

“Hm?” She has subconsciously been trying to make him remember anything from his past. Had Rose realised what she was doing, she would have stopped immediately.

But John has been so close, and he has been smiling at her with such honest admiration Rose could not stop thinking about how different this man has been from the Doctor… How little it took for her to convince him to play her beloved…

Of course, John falling for her has never been considered as a possibility. But oh, how she has been craving for this!

“Rose…” He breathed. “I can see this entire couple farce is nowhere as important to you as it is to  me, but-”

She stopped him. “You are important to me, more important than- than-”

Rose has bit her lip, stopping herself just in time. Yes, she wanted this life with him, for however short a while, but that would

have made her feel like a traitor of his trust, and the understanding was hurting her almost physically.

John did not waste time, not this once. He has just found a perfect woman, someone he could not bear letting go of.

“I think I might have found a way for us to escape unnoticed!” He stage whispered.

“Yes?”

“My friend Jack has friends everywhere,” he informed her. “I'm sure he could help us, with his unparalleled creativity!”

“What are you talking about?” Rose whispered innocently. “I can't leave the mansion without warning anyone first!”

Unexpectedly for John, Jack Harkness has joined them in the room with a knowing look on his face. “The majority of the guests are drunk by now, you don't need to worry about whatever their opinion about your behaviour is,” he assured both of them.

“Er. Whoever has allowed you in?” Rose managed, looking more amused than shocked.

“Jackie did,” he spoke curtly. “Do you need to know why?”

“This is unacceptable, Jack!” John was feeling insulted. “Entering a young woman's room, without an explanation?”

The Captain has ignored John completely. “It's tonight,” he said darkly.

What was he talking about? Have Jack and Rose known each other? If so, since when? John Smith was eyeing them both with bitter disbelief shining on his face. Then, he saw Rose’ face was void of colour entirely.

“So- so soon? I thought you’d said-”

“Forget what I said. Your excitement might have brought up some unfamiliar waves within you. You two need to hurry up and find a hiding place!”

“Mum?”

“I’ll take care of her. Run!”

Rose stalled. “Do you know who the ones hunting him are?”

Jack nodded gravely.

“But how have they got inside, in the first place?”

The Captain sighed at her meaningfully. Since when has her mother not allowed posh-looking people into her parties, even those she didn't really know?

“Run! And, by the way, this is yours,” he has placed a pocket watch into her palm, now sweaty.

Rose has pulled herself together and grabbed John by the hand firmly. “Let's go.”

He didn't move.

“Please. It's for your own safety.”

“What about _your_ safety? Rose? I am but a writer of local fame, while you are a member of a distinguished family! We have all heard stories of-”

“That's not it,” Rose spoke seriously, pulling him along with her.

“What is it? What's happening?”

“Christmas surprise,”she muttered bitterly.

John eyed her incredulously. “Haven't you mixed up Christmas and Halloween, by any chance?”

His smirk has died away the minute he met her eyes, now wide in terror.

“This is difficult to explain,” Rose muttered, somehow managing to keep her voice even. “You are not who you think you are.”

John Smith was not in the mood for jokes. “Are you not well?”

Rose gulped. “The Doctor. That’s how you keep calling yourself.”

 _Bloody Harkness_. “Jack has thought of such a name for me. He said it would make the sales of my books go up. Why are you looking at me like that? What’s wrong?”

They did not notice the cheerful party crowd was now eerily quiet.

“They keep telling me the Doctor is not the only Time Lord here in this stupid party,” a familiar voice has spoken softly.

Rose was frozen in terror, barely able to recognise the one figure John has been avoiding all evening. “Don’t you worry, Rose. It’s not you we want.”

“ _We_?” How many of you are there?” The girl was stalling for time.

“It shouldn’t matter to you, Rose Tyler. Give him to me and your life will be spared.” _For now._

“I don’t know what it is you’re playing, Reinette, but you would like to leave while you still can,” he spoke calmly. No-one was ever going to threaten the woman he… loved? Yes, it felt like it.

“You think you are so clever, _human_.”

Rose sighed, throwing the pocket watch at the Doctor, who could only stare at it blankly. “Open it. It’s your only chance to return to who you truly are, Doctor!”

John was strangely determined to listen to whatever Rose was suggesting in a heartbeat. Jack has been busy with calming down Jackie Tyler and could not see or hear everything in the scene.

“Assuming I am this _Doctor_ you keep calling me quite persistently-” The writer was all for adventures, but this was something else. He was feeling defeated. “Am I going to remember _any_ of this?”

Rose smiled at him encouragingly. She has secretly hoped he would, but the greatest problem has been making everyone present forget _that_ has ever happened.

Jack hasn’t forgotten the time was pressing. “Open the watch!” They could deal with the guests later…

“I love you,” Rose breathed into his ear.

That has been the needed encouragement, and the pocket watch has opened itself, surrounding the Doctor with an excruciating flood of sensations and memories, ones he could only welcome back into himself, the quiet soothing support of the TARDIS helping him to stay on his feet.

Rose was keeping her expectant eyes on him, but the Time Lord did not even acknowledge her presence, hurrying to deal with the guilty party first. Reinette turning against him hasn’t surprised him. “You have refused to love me!” She pouted. The two other people have actually been unfamiliar to him, but the greed for fame has been known to maim its victims beyond a chance to ever return to normal life.

Or at least that has been a thing in Pete’s World, one the Doctor, Jack and Rose have had enough of for a very long time.

"What have you done to them?" Jack was the first to address the Doctor afterwards.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not on Christmas. Right, Rose?"

The intensity of the look the Time Lord has sent her way has left her utterly dazed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously..**.

_The intensity of the look the Time Lord has sent her way has left her utterly dazed._

* * *

 

 

**A Fair Affair**

 

**5.**

 

“R- right,” Rose managed, breathing out. She was afraid to expect for something more from the Doctor than what she was used to. While the girl was painfully aware of the differences she has got to notice and experience, even if only for a few hours, she knew there were things alien to the Doctor.

She sighed.

“Rose,” he breathed into her. “Thank you for keeping up with me while I was... different. This means a lot to me.”

“Any time,” she replied emotionlessly.

The Doctor froze in place all of a sudden, sensing something unusual about Rose. Something awfully familiar.

“Are you all right, Rose?”

She smiled at him tensely. It was only a matter of time, but flooding him with this news so soon after he has returned to himself was never her intention.

“I'm serious!” The Time Lord looked her over worriedly. “I don't think a kiss or several would have such an effect on you! Unless I'm missing something, and, trust me, I hate missing something when it comes to people dear to me!”

The Captain has come to help. “Am _I_ dear to you, Doctor?”

The Time Lord looked at Jack. “You are something of a passing interest to me,” he glared at him for ruining the anxiety-filled mood. “But it's Rose I'm worried about. The last I remember, we haven't... shared a bed?”

Rose exhaled. “But we _have_!” Jack Harkness eyed them both curiously.

 _Rassilon._ “You know what I mean!”

Bloody hell. “Do you think I would try to make use of you when you're not even yourself?”

“Seriously? I can tell this human me has snogged you, all right,” he shrugged.

“Congratulations,” she sighed at him heavily, her look judging. “What else can you say?”

“I'm jealous!” He said seriously, making her giggle incredulously.

“Honestly, though. Why won't you-”

Jack could sense tension forming between them. “I think you need a cold shower first, Doctor!”

Rose was gaping at her Doctor, incredulous.

“Do I, Rose?” He eyed her searchingly.

“I... I don't know,” she managed. “If you think it'll help,” Rose breathed out, flustered. She was not used to such situations, not with him.

“Your scent is mingled with that of my human version,” he spoke accussingly. “Am I supposed to be happy about it, Rose?”

“How should I know?”

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand. “I'm not happy about that in the slightest, let me tell you.”

The girl was stunned. This did not feel like the Doctor at all.

“I'm... sorry?”

“This scent, it's different,” he was thinking out loud. “This is not any kind of your cheap perfume, no...” He breathed her in, abandoning any concept of a personal space altogether. “You smell like- like sweets? No. Like chocolate? Like spring? Well, sure, that's when your birthday is, but-”

The Doctor was trembling with excitement.

Rose inhaled, afraid he might implode with this flood of sensations if she didn't do anything and pulled him into a snog, one he has apparently been craving for all this time. The milisecond before he realised what was happening with her has only increased his sudden wish to prove himself to Rose, to his one and only, to the love of his life.

 _I'm sorry_ , she sent him, a little uncertain about how the Doctor would react to such an unexpected revelation.

However, this has not stopped the kiss, and even Jackie clearing her throat was not enough for the snog to be over.

Jack Harkness shook his head and sighed meaningfully at Jackie. “I have been rooting for them ever since the Doctor has been the big-eared Northerner,” he explained.

“I can imagine,” the mother exhaled. “I think it's about time for them to do something about it,” Jackie nodded knowingly. “Were it not for the guests, or what's left of them, I'd lend them one of the bedrooms,” she whispered conspiratorially. Having someone to talk to about these complicated, most often unacceptable topics, even the ones concerning her daughter... Jackie loved it.

“About that,” Jack stopped the woman. “It's clear to me the only place acceptable for your daughter and the Doctor to, well, proceed, is no place other than aboard their ship,” he spoke encouragingly. “Allow them have their way where they wouldn't regret it, yeah?”

“Thank you, Jack,” the Doctor spoke dubiously. “Of course, you _knew_?”

Rose eyed the Time Lord carefully. “He did, and so did Mum, Doctor. Do you think it's easy to keep such grave a secret from the ones important to you?”

“I have found her here in this universe, just so you two could meet again,” he looked at the Time Lord proudly.

Rose giggled. “You did so because the TARDIS has told you to.”

“No! Well, yes, but I would have gone looking for you just the same anyway, because the Doctor is completely lost without you by his side, Rosie!”

“You'd better,” the girl grinned at Jack.

“I value my life,” he eyed her meaningfully. “Who's to say, maybe you're just as capable to make me mortal again as-”

“Shut up,” Rose glared at him, bitter.

“Don't worry, Rosie, I have grown used to it over the years,” Jack assured her.

The girl sighed heavily. “I suppose it's time for us to leave already,” she shrugged at Jackie.

“Yes, love,” the mother agreed, still unpleasantly surprised about what has happened here, at _her_ house, at _her_ Christmas party.

“Are you sure the guests won't remember this _incident_?”

“I'm certain of it.” The Time Lord assured her. “Let's not forget the fact they were already sloshed by the time it happened.”

Rose was following the conversation quietly, trying to put everything into memory.

 _Don't worry, love. Soon, you'd rather wish you could forget some things_ , the Doctor eyed her knowingly.

 _Shut up_ , the Time Lady sighed, hurrying to say goodbye to everyone she knew well enough to remember by the name.

“Where are you going?” Jackie was the first to give them the question. “What are you going to do?”

“We are going to-”

“I'll make sure they go further with the snog, first of all,” Jack Harkness winked at Jackie.

Rose glared at him. “First, we'll let him out at some alien brothel,” she spoke seriously.

“Tell those who want to know that we're off travelling the world,” the Doctor answered Jackie's unuttered question.

“What about when they keep asking, say, years from now?”

“Tell them you have lost all contact with us, but are still hoping,” the Time Lord spoke evenly.

“This is foolishness!” Jackie was no longer trying to keep her voice low.

“What isn't? Time travel? Aliens? You'd rather get used to it now, because it can only grow curiouser in the future. Take care,” the Doctor muttered something into Rose's ear and the three time travellers have rushed out of the Tyler mansion and inside the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

“ _ What isn't? Time travel? Aliens? You'd rather get used to it now, because it can only grow curiouser in the future. Take care,” the Doctor muttered something into Rose's ear and the three time travellers have rushed out of the Tyler mansion and inside the TARDIS. _

 

**A Fair Affair**

 

**6.**

 

Rose inhaled loudly, suddenly feeling both very welcome and very aloof aboard the TARDIS. "I suppose this is goodbye to this world..."

The Doctor smiled at her softly. "It's all right. I'm all right. Are you?"

She shrugged, no longer certain either about how she was feeling nor how was she supposed to. "I don't know."

He knew her better than anyone. "If you feel you must say goodbye to Jackie and Pete, you'll need to hurry."

"Could you please come with me?" Rose's voice was barely above a whisper. She knew that hasn't been something he was ever approving of.

He nodded at her. The Doctor knew just how important support was on occasions like these.

"Come. It's going to be fine. Jackie knows we must leave."

"Yes, but-"

"It's really me. The Doctor. Please, calm down, Rose."

He could not allow himself to look as gloomy as he might have been feeling after what he has just done.

"I know, it's just-” She was almost fully certain his  _ lover _ persona has been gone together with his  _ writer  _ alter ego.

The Time Lord looked at Jack pleadingly. “It seems one final goodbye is all she needs. Give us ten minutes,” he gestured at the Captain.

* * *

 

Jackie was almost unpleasantly surprised to see them return so soon. Couldn’t the bloody Doctor just leave and allow them to try and go through the loss of her daughter once, not several times!

“Hello again! Make that one more time, and I won't be allowing my Rose to leave this world,” she threatened, looking at her daughter with an honest worry on her face.

“If you need anything to remember me by, love, just say so!”

Rose gulped instead, swallowing her tears. She realised nothing could ever replace Mum, not any of her things she was apparently ready to give her.

_ No. No. _

The Doctor has planted a soothing kiss on the top of Rose's head. Of course, this reaction could easily be expected. Jackie Tyler has been her everything.

_ If you need some more time with her- _

Rose began shaking her head furiously.

“We must go, Mum. I'll love you forever,” she finished quietly, slamming the door of the Tyler mansion after her.

Once they have returned back to the TARDIS, she has excused herself at once.

“What have you done to her, Doc?” Jack was worried.

“She needs some time to herself, it seems,” the alien sighed.

“If I were you, I'd organise a welcome party to her!”

“A party is the very last thing on my mind,” he glared at the Captain.

“I suppose Rose isn't?” He tried.

“Rose has gone through a lot in these past few days. I'm sure she'd like to be left alone,” the Doctor reasoned.

Jack Harkness stared at him. “You still know nothing about women, it seems.”

The Doctor exhaled heavily. “I think you don't understand just how much I have been forced to live through. As a different person, nonetheless! And what it has been I had to do the moment I was back to myself? To ruin lives!”

The immortal human eyed him gravely. 

“That's the life of the Time Lords. But are you willing to break Rose's experience as a Time Lady? Do you want to make her hate her recently found new nature?”

The Doctor sighed. “What can I do?”

“Go to her. Smile. Be kind. Make sure to make her believe in you again.”

“I think she still does!” He objected.

“I think it's about time you've proven your love to her once and for all. As the Doctor. As the Time Lord,” Jack spoke evenly.

“She knows!” The Doctor spoke wildly.

“Knows it without your saying, you mean.”

He nodded.

“As good as snogging your beloved is, some words still need to be said,” Jack eyed the Doctor meaningfully.

“Do you mean she needs to hear me utter these words anyway? I don't think it's necessary, now that-”

Jack Harkness glared at his Time Lord friend.

“Rose loves you and needs you by her side right now, you fool!”

The Doctor nodded. The Captain was only being reasonable.

“All right,” the alien eyed him meaningfully. “I'm going to see Rose. But if she kicks me out of her room, I'll make sure to block access to the ship's media room,” he spoke teasingly.

Jack nodded at him. How could  _ anyone _ be so ignorant was beyond him.

Besides, the old girl TARDIS and himself have had a Christmas homecoming party planned for ages... All they needed now was getting the Doctor and Rose together, for however  long it was going to last.

* * *

 

The Doctor has knocked to the door of Rose's chamber uncertainly. Who knew just in what state Rose has been.

Her door has opened quietly.

“Look, Rose, if you want me to leave, I can-”

_ No.  _ The girl wasn't facing him. “I have been waiting for you. For a moment, I thought-”

The Doctor has wrapped his arms around her, turning her around to face him in the process. “I am ashamed,” he admitted, looking at her deeply.

_ Why?  _ Rose was terrified, all of a sudden.

“It's Christmas, and we're still here inside the bloody Pete's World!”

“Why don't you do something about it right now, Doctor?” The girl was trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

The Time Lord touched Rose's face tenderly, making her tremble. “That's not what I'm ashamed of,” he finished quietly.

The girl smiled at him softly, noticing every tiniest touch of the Doctor was making her feel strangely…  _ affected _ .

“Tell me what it is? If… If you want?”

“I haven’t even dared to actually consider-”

“Has Jack been nagging you again? About us?” Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor gulped, feeling the colour of his face change. “Er. No, not exactly.”

“So? What else could make you so uncomfortable?”

The Time Lord exhaled. “He has told me you… WanttohearmesayIloveyou, he has hoped Rose couldn’t catch his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, maybe two left. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

  
  


“ _So? What else could make you so uncomfortable?”_

_The Time Lord exhaled. “He has told me you… WanttohearmesayIloveyou, he has hoped Rose couldn’t catch his words._

* * *

 

 

**A Fair Affair**

**7.**

 

The girl grinned at him, not even bothering to pretend she didn't. “Maybe,” she spoke lightly. “But I can live without it.”

The Doctor shook his head. _I thought you knew,_ he swallowed.

Rose understood he was being honest. “Hey. _I_ thought I knew. Back when you were-”

“What's wrong with _this_ me?” He eyed her curiously. “I thought you were happy with this regeneration?”

The girl inhaled, looking at him as if he were bonkers. “Doctor...” She knew John was gone forever, but all Rose wanted was something the real Time Lord could never give her.

“Rose?” The alien addressed her worriedly. _Whatever it is you need, I'm sure I can-_

She shook her head. “Take me back.”

The Doctor paled. _What?_ She has just-

“Back to my home world, silly!”

He gaped. “On your own? I think-”

_Don't be daft, Doctor. I wouldn't leave you even if I could._

“No?” The Time Lord grabbed her by the hand.

_I swear, you are the most unaware person-_

He blinked. _How so?_

Rose grinned at him.

The Doctor cleared his throat, excited. “Back, you say?”

“It's Christmas,” she giggled. “If we waste more time, our way back might be closed up for good,” Rose reasoned.

“Yes,” he nodded, hurrying to put up the coordinates he has known by heart. The ones he was honestly expecting to never need to put into the TARDIS memory bank ever again,

The girl was trembling with expectation, pressing his hand excitedly. If that hasn't been the gift she has been waiting for for years-

 _Rose?_ The Time Lord addressed her softly, the moment the ship has entered the vortex. _Could we talk?_

The Time Lady understood employing communication other than telepathy was out of the question.

_Of course,_ she nodded.

_This is very important_ , the Doctor looked at her seriously.

Rose gave him a tense smile. It can't possibly have meant anything good.  _Yes?_

_Merry Christmas, Rose!_

She smiled at him uncertainly. This didn't sound like anything she might have expected from him, not under such tense circumstances.

_Merry Christmas, Doctor!_

He inhaled.  _Rose... er... What are we going to do with Jack?_

“What about him? Do you not want for him to join us?”

“That's not it,” he said, uncomfortable. “I don't know if he wants to join us, in the first place!”

 _You wish he wouldn't,_ she realised, grinning.

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “I want to give you everything I have ever denied you, because I've been a fool. Everything, Rose,” he eyed her meaningfully.

The girl exhaled, not used to receiving such open implications from the Doctor. “Is this how you want it?” She giggled, not completely sure what to make of it.

The Doctor nodded at her, ashamed. _I thought-_

“These things usually come naturally,” she smiled at him, delighted. “Do you need to be reminded it's Christmas?”

He eyed her curiously, ready to accept anything from her, however unlikely. “I know! Don't you love it?”

Rose gulped. “We have never spent Christmas aboard the TARDIS before.”

His eyes sparkled with a realisation. “Dickens doesn't count?”

She glared at him. “No! It has left me freaked out, that's all! I can't say your fanboying over him after the adventure was over has helped,” Rose admitted, uncomfortable.

“I have noticed,” the Doctor winked at her. “Maybe you'd like to get back... or, I don't know, forwards in time and take part im some actual Christmas celebration?” He sounded both hopeful and dubious. Hours ago, he believed he has attended enough Christmas parties for a lifetime.

Then, he remembered Jack's words. “Our immortal friend wouldn't be against a party,” the Time Lord grimaced. “He thinks you need a welcome-home party, anyway.”

Rose grinned at him. “With the time he's had to spend with taking care of your writer self, Doctor... I can imagine why.”

The alien looked at her with a question in his eyes. “I have never asked, Rose. Have the kisses you and, well, John shared been too much? I know we have never... well, hardly ever... gone to such _extreme_ measures before, and-”

The girl looked at him incredulously, feeling disillusioned. “John was a different person. He's gone for good. Are you regretting having him snog me?

The Time Lord could not control the treacherous blush on his face. “You're right. John Smith has been a different person. But even _he_ has managed to pull you into a passionate snog, while I-”

Rose beamed at him. “I wouldn't mind receiving some holiday kisses from you, you know, Doctor,” she assured him. “By which I mean... right now,” she giggled, having seen confusion on his face.

The Gallifreyan gulped. We're not alone, he eyed her meaningfully. And I don't know if I'd be able to keep away from-

Her eyes widened, but so did the grin on her face. However, Rose did not feel like risking being heard by someone as _aware_ as Jack Harkness and has returned to telepathy right away. _Do you think I haven't been dreaming about this ever since-_

The Doctor gasped, realising their love story has begun way sooner than he would have dared to believe. _Dickens, really? I thought you'd been terrified?_

She eyed him knowingly, pulling him closer. _A little bit, maybe?_ However, that was not what Rose wanted to talk about. Not what she was craving to do to him. _How about the_ everything _you wanted to give me?_

Luckily, soft and tender kisses have been the only thing Jack Harkness has come up on. “I swear, the moment we land somewhere, I'm giving you enough time for everything. You two are not the only ones in need,” he spoke, his words sounding like a mixture of apology and light teasing.

If there was anything the Captain could recognise, it was _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the following chappie the last one. With or without intimacy. Whoever wants to have Christmas stories completed during the summer?


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously...**

 

_Luckily, soft and tender kisses have been the only thing Jack Harkness has come up on. “I swear, the moment we land somewhere, I'm giving you enough time for everything. You two are not the only ones in need,” he spoke, his words sounding like a mixture of apology and light teasing._

_If there was anything the Captain could recognise, it was_ that _._

* * *

 

**A Fair Affair**

**8.**

 

“Thank you,” the Doctor muttered at him, never taking his eyes off Rose. All of a sudden, he could understand what has been missing in his life all these years.

“I can see you'd like to begin with whatever it is you want, and I know just what it is,” Jack sighed at them knowingly. “Just keep your hands to yourselves,” he shrugged.

The Time Lord ignored him. As if Jack didn't know that keeping feelings hidden has been an inborn quality to Time Lords, one he has been trying very hard to get rid of.

Rose smiled at the Doctor assuringly. _You don't need to force yourself, Doctor. I love you, with or without-_

The Time Lord eyed her incredulously. The idea was so idiotic it was almost amusing.

_Are you implying I’m missing some body parts?_

Rose shrugged, uncomfortable, glad the TARDIS has finally materialised somewhere, because Jack was already suspecting something.

The immortal man has only given them one question. “Where are we?”

The Doctor has opened the ship’s door and breathed in. “Some pleasure planet, for sure. About thirty years in the future.

“No need to get so clinical. I’ll be fine on my own. With someone,” he winked at the couple meaningfully.

“As for you… You are free to shag to your heart’s desire!”

Rose sighed, glad the immortal human has hurried to leave.

* * *

The Time Lord has resumed showering Rose’s face with kisses almost at once. The girl has been too overtaken with excitement to ask for something more…daring from him.

“Would you say no to us having a private Christmas party right now?” The Doctor whispered at her expectantly, his eyes sparkling.

Rose sent him a tongue-touched grin, but grew serious the next second. “Are you sure you're ready for this? So soon after-”

“It's Christmas. We're home aboard the TARDIS. Jack is away. What better time and place for spending time together? Besides, we’ve never-”

The girl blinked at him. “I love you so much, Doctor. But we don't have to do anything only because the occasion or the circumstances feel right to you.”

 _No?_ He was puzzled.

Rose inhaled. _Do_ you _want it? Truly?_

_What do you mean? Don't you?_

“Honestly? I don't care one bit about having yet another pointless celebration. I feel that neither do you,” she smiled.

 _Christmas is not pointless,_ he pouted.

“Of course not, but you don't even /have a Christmas tree nearby,” she shrugged.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, leading her aside. “Open your eyes,” he said.

She gasped. Almost an entire room was filled with Christmas decorations, including a tree.

“How do you do that?”

“Science,” he spoke proudly, seeing the unmistakable excitement in her eyes.

“Why can't you call it _magic_ , just once?” Rose giggled. Some things just didn’t change.

“Science with a bit of magic, why not,” he agreed with her suggestion wholeheartedly, surprising Rose greatly.

The Doctor was suddenly aware no other chances as incredible as this one might ever come his way again. All he needed to do was accept what fate was giving him.

_Rose… Do you understand the thing that’s just happened to us is-_

The Time Lady shot him a dubious look. Was the Doctor trying to make her believe in things she has never fully stopped believing in, in the first place?

“You should thank Jack and his trustworthy vortex manipulator for getting to me,” Rose spoke emotionlessly.

The Doctor nodded, feeling chastised. “I know I was completely useless as a human, but there’s absolutely no need to remind me!”

“I didn’t think you were useless as a human,” Rose smiled at him softly. “You have even written a couple of books people seem to have enjoyed!”

“Particularly women,” he turned his eyes upwards in shame, recalling Reinette and her obsessive behaviour… Understood only recently. The Doctor cleared his throat. “It’s amazing that this John Smith has somehow managed to write something worth their attention. Rasillon, Rose. I don’t know how it happened!”

The girl smiled at him sweetly. “Not everyone are as much into reading sex scenes as Jack is. Someone might simply be enjoying the gripping adventures,” she assured him.

“Have you?”

Rose exhaled. “I was too afraid to read them, even if I knew they were written by somebody else. Mum has kept assuring me it has been you all along. I’m sure she has been waiting for something intimate to actually happen between the hero and his… girlfriend, I suppose,” she shrugged.

The Doctor looked at Rose with dread. “I’m glad John hasn’t written anything else, then.”

“Me, too,” she giggled.

“We should stop talking about these things,” he suggested, uncomfortable. “Is this okay with you?”

 _Absolutely,_ Rose breathed into him. _I think we shouldn’t talk at all,_ she smiled at him meaningfully. Knowing the Doctor, he hasn’t noticed the changes in the evening dress she was wearing. If it meant she was supposed to be the one initiating the- The girl blushed furiously at the thought. And there she was, the brave and daring one…

The Time Lord beamed at her. “Reunion sex, Jack would call it,” he suggested. _Even if we-_

 _Shut up,_ Rose glared at him, but she did not try to mask her excitement, not when the Doctor, much to her approval, has been the one commencing it. He couldn’t say he was extremely against the fact Rose hasn’t been wearing neither a bra nor knickers under her exquisite evening gown… On the contrary.

 

* * *

 

_Merry Christmas, love._

“Are you completely sure it’s still Christmas?” Rose giggled, snuggling into him.

“Nope!” He grinned at her, touching her exactly in the places the Doctor has quickly learnt were driving his Time Lady crazy with desire. This alone has postponed any sort of a reasonable discussion for quite a while… Neither of them objected to it.

 

“Be fair. Has this been your plan all along, Doctor?” Rose eyed him curiously, not willing to move away from where their _private party_ has got them to.

The Time Lord gulped. _Jack might have implied I… I mean, John might find some inspiration to write some passionate bits once he got to know you better-_

Rose blinked at him. “If you _write_ about this, I’ll be the first to kill you,” she threatened, giggling hysterically.

 _If_ John _writes about this, you mean,_ the Doctor grew defensive.

“Don’t be silly, Doctor. A human could not _think_ about the things telepathic sex does to you,” she exhaled dreamily.

 

* * *

 

No matter how persistent Jack Harkness might have been when he has returned back aboard the TARDIS to travel together with the reunited couple of lovers - that much was obvious to him - there have been things he has never got to know.

 

**Fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, review? :)


End file.
